


nightmares

by suzuyas (hxmura)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Marinka - Freeform, Polyamory, hyperventilation, idek, just a ficlet thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmura/pseuds/suzuyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Makoto’s eyes flashed open, and he barely managed to keep his strangled scream from coming out of his throat. He reached over Haru’s sleeping body to where the water bottle is, and quickly downed half of it as he steadied his heart rate. He was okay. His boyfriends were okay. Everything was fine.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> so i made an ao3 acc wow  
> here's my first fic?? nothing really special just some marinka  
> dedicated to devon [ http://muzic971.tumblr.com ]  
> and based off of this au [ http://kariachi.tumblr.com/post/99250871445/jaxtellerhelps-tuckedshirts-pretendersrpa ]  
> 1001 words  
> this is probably ooc oops  
> but enjoy!
> 
> note: at the beginning there's assault, homophobia, and general bullying / violence, so keep that in mind before reading!

_“What? You’re gay? Gross!”_

_“Why do you have two boyfriends? Are you some cheating scumbag?”_

_“Loser! Go rot in hell!”_

_“Maybe we’ll tease his homo friends too!”_

_“Just die, will you!”_

_Haru was unconscious, cuts on his face and bruises all over his body and blood slowly pooling out from a wound in his side. Rin was screaming his lungs out raw, but was silenced by an unknown figure punching him in the gut. Rin spat blood on the ground and his eyes widened as he was backed into a wall. The assailant began to laugh menacingly. ‘_

_Stop it… Stop it! Don’t hurt them! Don’t touch them!’_

Makoto’s eyes flashed open, and he barely managed to keep his strangled scream from coming out of his throat. He reached over Haru’s sleeping body to where the water bottle is, and quickly downed half of it as he steadied his heart rate. He was okay. His boyfriends were okay. Everything was fine. He looked down at the two black tally marks on his wrist and wondered why they had to be so noticeable. He almost wished that he were born in a world without tally marks, where your feelings weren’t so out there and public. But Makoto has Rin and Haru, so he’s okay.

But he’s still afraid for them. What if something like his nightmare came to life? His heart clenched at the thought, and the horrible images flashed into his mind and he just wants to protect Rin and Haru and his thoughts flashed by and-

Then a loose hand grabbed onto Makoto’s and a small yelp escaped the brunet’s lips. It’s Rin’s, and the redhead yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Makoto? Are you okay? It’s four a.m., so you should probably head back to sleep.”

“Y-Yeah. It’s just a nightmare.”

“A nightmare? What was it about?” Rin asks, as he sat up a bit more and laced his fingers in Makoto’s. Makoto relaxed slightly, but was still reluctant to tell Rin; after all, he didn’t want to worry his boyfriend.

“Nothing in particular…” Makoto said quietly, as he glanced down at the same two black tally marks imprinted on Rin’s wrist. The redhead looked at Makoto’s face. Makoto averted his eyes a bit, and Rin quickly spoke.

“You’re lying."

“E-Eh?”

“You can’t look someone in the eyes whenever you tell a lie. After all these years, I can at least see that. So, what was this nightmare about? You don’t have to tell me, but if it’s bad then I want to be able to help you.”

Makoto paused, and took a breath as he felt some stirring coming from his other side. Haru sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at the other two. “Why are you two awake?” Haru asks, as he sat up slowly and leaned his head on Makoto’s shoulder.

“Makoto had a bad nightmare.” Rin explained, and Haru lifted his head from the brunet’s shoulder.

“What was it about?” Haru asked, as he gently cupped Makoto’s face with his tally-marked hand. Makoto took a deep breath. Hiding it would only make things worse. So, he explained his nightmare.

“I had a nightmare about people mistreating us because we’re gay and polyamorous.” He starts off. “A-And then, it changed, and you two w-were getting hurt, and I couldn’t do a thing about it and Haru was bleeding out and Rin was backed into a wall and he was getting assaulted and screaming and laughing and I-” Makoto talked fast and was taking shallow breaths, on the verge of hyperventilation. Rin rubbed his back slowly while Haru worriedly tried handing him the bottle of water, which Makoto waved away.

“Shh. Makoto, it’s okay.” Rin said soothingly, and Haru took Makoto’s other hand, squeezing it firmly. “Makoto, we’re here for you, y’know that? We’re right here. See? Now can you breathe slower for me? Look how Haru’s breathing.”

Haru immediately began taking deep breaths. “See? Follow him. In… and out.” Rin continued to gently rub Makoto’s back, and Makoto’s breathing slowly went back to normal.

“Makoto, are you alright?” Haru asked, and Makoto nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I think I’m fine now. Sorry…”

“You don’t need to apologize.” The blue eyed one said, leaning to rest his head on Makoto.

“Haru’s right.” Rin said softly. “It’s a natural fear. But we’re here for you. And we can overcome it together, yeah?”

“What do you mean by that?” Makoto asked.

“He means that we know you’re afraid for us. And that you don’t want us to get hurt. But…” Haru trailed off.

“I think this is just a part of love.” Rin said quietly. Makoto and Haru turned to look at the redhead, who reddened a little. “All I know about love is the shit from movies and the shit they tell you on Google and all, but love’s a risk. You could get easily hurt, but the memories you make are all worth it… Or something.” Rin reddened and looked at the ceiling of their bedroom, covering his eyes with his hand. “Just ignore what I said.”

“No, continue, Rin.” Haru said, in a slightly teasing tone.

“Oi, are you making fun of me?” Rin retorted, but the two were interrupted by the sound of Makoto’s laughter. They both turned to look at him, and then smiled.

“Thank you. For reassuring me. Or, at least, trying to. It makes me feel a lot a better.” Makoto said, and gave each of his boyfriends a quick hug. Rin softly ran his hand through Makoto’s hair, and Haru softly kissed Makoto’s cheek. “What time is it now?” Makoto asked, as he yawned and fell back onto the bed.

“4:20 a.m.” Haru replied, falling back next to him and pulling up the covers.

“Blaze it!” Rin whispered as he laid down, and his boyfriends laughed quietly. Makoto knew that he still had some doubts about everything. But with Rin and Haru by his side, he knew he’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> *profusely apologizes for weed joke*  
> but i hope you enjoyed it! i'd appreciate it if you could leave some kudos or a comment below !!  
> thank you!!


End file.
